Rush
by DJ Rush
Summary: Five kids get kidnapped and get experimented on by the govenrnment who are looking to use them as weapons. That might not roll over so well with them...
1. Gone

**Hey I totally just made this up. It's not based off of any PUBLISHED book so just read it and see if you like it. I was bored one day in school so this is what happened...**

**Danny-**

"Danny sweetheart, you can pick out a toy if you want." Danny's mom told him.

"Thank you Mommy!" Danny rushed into the truck isle of the toy store. There were lots of different kinds of trucks and Danny wanted to find the perfect one.

He wasn't the only one in the isle. There was a tall man with his hands in his pockets. Danny smiled at the man, and then returned to his search for the perfect truck.

The man began eyeing the truck that had caught Danny's eye and moved towards him.

"That's a mighty fine truck you've got there son." The man said, with one hand behind his back now.

"Yeah," Danny replied, not looking up from his perfect toy.

The man pulled his hand out from behind his back, holding a syringe filled with blue liquid. In one swift movement, he plunged the needle into Danny's shoulder.

**Andi-**

"Hey Dad! Look at this!" Andi's dad came over to see what all the fuss was about.

"What is it honey?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Andi held a small videogame in her hands. "It's only like the coolest handheld videogame ever, Martian's Revenge! Can I get it Dad? Can I? Please! Please! Can I?

Andi's dad sighed and rolled his eyes, "We'll see." Just then, something caught his eye. A tall man just slapped a clearance sign, onto a virtual golf set. "I'll be back in a minute hon'." Andi's dad went strait for virtual golf. He placed the demo goggles over his eyes and was immediately immersed in the game.

Meanwhile, Andi was still in aw at Martian's Revenge. The man who had put up the clearance sigh peered over Andi's shoulder.

"Would you like me to check the price?"

"No thanks, it's on the box."

"That's not what I meant," He pulled out what appeared to be a barcode gun and put it to Andi's neck. He pulled the trigger. Instead of a red flashing light, a needle protruded from the point. It went strait into Andi's neck.

**Katie-**

Katie came out of the dressing room in an orange polo and khaki cargo pants. "So Mom, what do you think?"

"I think it's cute, will you wear it to school?"

"Yeah, I picked it out didn't I?"

"I just don't want it to be another decoration for your closet."

"Of course I'll wear it, I look fabulous in it don't I? " Katie twirled.

"Yes you do," a tall man wearing an employee uniform said. "You know, we're looking for junior models. Would you be interested?" The man asked Katie.

"Yeah! That sounds so cool! Mom can I do it?" Katie asked her mom, bouncing up and down.

"I'm not sure." Katie's mom said with a frown.

"Please Mom! I've always wanted to be a model!" Katie made puppy dog eyes at her mother.

"Alright, I don't see why not." Katie's mom smiled.

"Alrighty, the forms for new models are on the counter by the register if you'd like to go sign them now."

"Okay, Katie, get changed then meet me at the register." Katie's mom headed for the register. Katie walked back towards the dressing room. Before she could reenter, the man who had offered her a modeling job caught her shoulder.

"Want to learn a pose real quick?" He offered steering her back to the mirror.

"Yeah!" Katie started bouncing up and down again.

"Okay, make your legs about a shoulder width apart, put your hands on your hips, and turn your head to the right." Katie posed.

"How's this?" Katie asked, holding the pose. The man polled out a syringe filled with blue liquid and quickly inserted it into the left side of Katie's neck.

"Perfect."

**Nick-**

"Whoa, Nick check this out," Nick's friend Ryan called.

"What?" Ryan showed him a Bob Marley CD. "Yeah that's really great Ryan but I'm not really into the whole reggae don't worry be happy thing. It's not really me."

"You're crazy. Whatever, but you have to find something you like, that gift card is about to expire."

"I know. Nickelback or something would be cool."

"We have some Nickelback in the storage room." Nick and Ryan spun around and there was a tall salesman hovering behind them.

"Oh, uh okay." Nick said looking up at the man.

"Come with me," the man turned around and started walking towards the storage room. Nick and Ryan followed. The man made an abrupt stop and turned to Ryan, "Only one customer is permitted in the storage room at a time. You may wait for your friend by the register if you would like."

"Uh sure," Ryan stalked off towards the cash register.

"In here," the man held open a swinging door and Nick entered. It was fairly large and packed with CD's. "It's towards the back," the two made their way to the back shelf. "On the bottom, there," the man pointed to the bottom shelf. Nick crouched down and looked at the shelf as the man pulled out a barcode gun.

"This isn't Nickelback, it's like Hillary Duff and the Barney sound track." Nick looked up at the man now holding that barcode gun to his neck. "What the heck are you doing?" The man pulled the trigger.

"Taking a survey; does this hurt?" He smiled.

"No," Nick breathed as he collapsed to the floor.

**DJ (Dakota Jae)- **

"Chug, chug, chug, chug," the crowd around the table chanted.

"Come on DJ! You can do it!" I sucked down the last drops of an extra large slushy and raised my arms up in triumph.

"Yes! Pay up Jake." Jake sighed and dug through his bag. He placed a ten dollar bill on the table and I pocketed it. "Sorry dude, I hate taking your money but I'm broke. Used up all my money on this beautiful thing." I held up a cell phone. "I gotta' use the restroom guys, I'll be right back." I stood up and hurried to the restroom. Unfortunately, it was located at the very end of an extremely long hallway. I started walking towards the ladies room when she heard footsteps behind her. I looked behind me and saw a tall man going the same way I was. Only, this was the way to the woman's restroom. "The men's restroom is the other hallway." I said, but he continued walking as if he hadn't heard me, closing the gap between us. Crap. Can you say stalker? I ran into the ladies room and locked the door behind me. I looked up, and saw that the restroom was filled with men that looked exactly like the creepy stalker man that had been following me, only they were wearing employee uniforms from a few different stores. Two of them grabbed me by the arms and pinned them behind my back. "What part of women's do you people not understand?" Another man had a syringe filled with blue liquid. "Oh, hell no. Get that thing away from me." He stepped forward and I kicked him where it counts. He fell to the floor groaning in pain. The two men holding my arms twisted them so tight that my knees buckled and I dropped to my knees.

"Shall we try this again?" The man I'd kicked said, approaching me again.

"Nah, that's okay I'm fine no need for needles."

"Aw, but this was just for you, it'd be a shame to waste it." He stepped forward and sank the needle into my neck. It hurt a surprising amount but I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

I gritted my teeth, "No, it was nice, you should try it."

He laughed, "I already have." Then everything went black.

**Ok so tell me what you think and I'd love some reviews plz! Thx 4 readn and PLZ REVIEW**


	2. This is new

**Thank you to all SIX of my readers and especially to my reviewer, yes sadly it is reviewer as in the singular form not plural plz review that's all i ask.**

I opened my eyes but immediately closed them as a light shown brightly onto my face

I opened my eyes but immediately closed them as a light shown brightly onto my face. I squinted and tried to sit up, but couldn't. My wrists, ankles, waist, and forehead were all strapped tightly down with thick straps of velcrow. I sighed and closed my eyes again, seeing no reason to stay conscious at the moment. I relaxed my body and let sleep engulf me.

A few hours later, or it could have been minutes, I couldn't be sure, I woke up tho the sound of voices conferring. "Did it work?" I heard one of them ask. Then the end of a stethoscope was lightly pressed to my chest.

"Her resting heart rate has increased by roughly 38. So I say yes, David, it most likely has."

"What are you talking about?" I croaked, getting annoyed at being talked about as if I wasn't there.

I heard several "The subject has awakened"s'. Is there an echo in here? I thought seriously getting annoyed now.

"Can she break through her bindings?" Someone asked.

"I do not believe so, but just in case, I would be cautious."

I'm flattered. I mean I'm a bit stronger than the average 14 year old but I wasn't like on steroids or anything. But, being the curious little person I am, I flexed my right arm. It appeared to be the same as before I was dragged here.

20 minutes ticked by with people in lab coats coming in and out of the room as they pleased and after a while, my nose began to itch really bad. "Um excuse me," a woman in a lab coat paused and pointed to herself. "Yeah, you. Come over here for a second." She cautiously came closer. "Do you think you could scratch my nose please?" She gave me an are-you-crazy look then scurried away. "Thank you!" I shouted after her. Jeez, some people have no common courtesy. I sighed, becoming bored. My nose did really itch though. Fine, I'll scratch my own nose. I reached my arm up towards my face and heard a ripping sound. I looked down at my wrist to see the velcrow splintering. What do you know? I jerked my arm up towards my head again and the velcrow snapped. I ended up whacking my self in the face, hard. It was kind of like that feeling when you grab a jug of milk expecting it to be full when actually there's hardly any milk left and you accidentally send the milk jug soaring through the air.

With my free hand, I tore away at the velcrow on my other wrist as if it were tissue paper. I stripped off the rest of the velcrow and sat upright on the examination table I was just recently attached to. Then I noticed I had an IV in my arm. If you haven't noticed, needles are not my favorite. While I was sitting there, I noticed a small black security camera in the upper right hand corner. Crap. Someone is probably going to notice that I'm not strapped down sooner or later. We can't have that now can we. I hopped off of the table and strode over to the corner. I looked at the camera, it was way high up. I'm 5'7" and have a nice vertical but it was still way too high. Stubborn as I am, I refused to believe that I couldn't reach it. I couched down and sprang up as hard as I could. Hey, did you know that these people who own this place have metal ceilings? Neither did I. Well, now they have a metal ceiling with a DJ size dent in it. I rubbed my head and looked at the mangled remains of camera in my hand. Hm… I walked over to the door and saw a small key pad. I'm pretty sure that I didn't know the password so I threw my weight against the door. I practically flew into the hallway, the crumpled door smashed into the opposite wall. I could get used to this. I sprinted down the hallway looking in each window, trying to find an exit. But something I saw in one window made me stop. I cupped my hands against the glass and peered in. inside, there was a boy in a cage, who looked about the same age as me. No kid belongs in a cage. I broke the door in and the guy jumped back, causing the cage to tip over. I gad to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. "Here," I opened the latch on his cage and helped him climb out. I held out my hand, "DJ"

"Nick, " he replied shaking my hand.

"Ok, well lets hit it." I turned around to walk out of the room. Nick was already waiting in the hallway. "Woa, how'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Nick asked, and he was beside me again without me seeing him move.

"That! You were just over there and now your over here."

"Oh, I am aren't I. Huh..." Nick was back in the hallway.

"Yeah, waiting up would be cool too." I said jogging to catch up to him as he darted down the hallway.

"Oh, sorry." He stopped and I slammed into him and he went soaring into the wall.

"Crap! Sorry!" I rushed over to pull him out of the Nick sized hole in the wall. Man, I was tearing this building apart one kid sized hole at a time.

"It's all good," Nick said brushing drywall off of his clothes.

"Let's get out of here and I'll try not to launch you again."

Nick laughed a little, "Sounds good, that surprisingly didn't hurt as much as you think it would."

We continued down the hallway checking each window, just incase the pshycoes that took us had taken any others that we might be able to spring from this place. Nick speed ahead, scanning all the windows and stood waiting for me by a heavy metal door.

"In here," he said backing out of the way. I backed up as far as the hallway would alow and bolted fullspeed into the door. The door flew into the room and I did with it. I hit the wall and slid onto the floor, the door falling on top of me. "DJ!" Nick appeared right beside the door and was about to try and heave it off me when I pushed it off myself onto the floor. I shook my head trying to get rid of the recently aquired head ache I now had.

"Ow." I said as Nick helped me up. I looked around the room and saw two girls and a little boy, each in seperate glass boxes. The little boy was lying motionless on the floor of his box, one of the girls was crying, and the other was consentrating really hard on the lock that kept her box closed. I rushed over to the girl with brown hair who was consentrating on her lock. I grabbed the lock and ripped it off the box. One of the walls shattered. The girl's eyes widened and she froze. She slowly stepped out of the box, eyeing me carefully. "Hey, I'm DJ," I said moving to the next box. I ripped that lock off as well.

"Uh, I'm Andi." The girl with brown hair said.

The crying girl looked up. She had blond wavy hair and her face was wet with tears. I crouched down next to her, "It's ok, we're getting you out of here." She shook her head and put her hands back up to her face. Then with one hand she pointed to the little boy. "Yeah we're going to help him too."

She looked up again, "No, you don't get it. He's dead." I froze. Oh.

I headed over to his box about to yank the lock off when the crying girl stood up, "Stop."

"We can't just leave him here." I said.

"His dad works here. He has a right to know what he's done to his son."

I looked at her then decided to listen. "Thanks DJ," the girl with wavy blond hair ran up and hugged me. I patted her head. I don't remember telling her my name. "I don't think you did and hi, I'm Katie, I'm 11, and that's Andi who's already intoduced herself but she's 12." Woa, ok I'd have to figure this out later.

All four of us went into the hallway only to find the men that all looked the same (I assumed they were clones) that had ambushed me. "You," all four of us said at the same time. The clones laughed and one of them stepped forward. Just as he was about to speak, he was pulled up into the air, suspened by his ancle as if he was attached to an invisable rope. Andi giggled. I looked at her to see her pointing her finger at the clone suspended in mid-air. She twirled her finger and the clone started spinning. I just stared at her.

Nick nudged me and nodded at the clones then whispered, "I'm guna get behind them and distract um'. You attack when their backs are turned and we'll get everyone out of here. I blinked and he vanished.

Nick whistled and all of the clones turned to face him. "Lets go!" I shouted and darted forward, knocking as many clones out of the way as I could with Andi and Katie hot on my tail. We all sprinted down the hallway, desperatly searching for an exit.

"Over here!" Katie yelled taking an immediat left then disiapearing to the right. We followed her and leaped out the door she held open. We hit soft grass and smelled fresh air. Unfortunatly the grass was part of a hill and we all rolled down, not expecting what would hit us when we reached the bottum...

**OOOOOOOOOO... did that leave you in suspense or what? Well please review and tell me what you think, and I wrote all this today and maybe a little last nigth but please REVIEW i thank my one and only reviewer sooooooooooooooooooooo much, u rock my world! DJ Rush**


End file.
